


Comfort Of Each Other

by crowsofmurder



Series: Trans!Logan [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Misgendering, Transphobia, dead naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowsofmurder/pseuds/crowsofmurder
Summary: Logan's parents aren't so accepting. It's a good thing his friends are there for him.





	Comfort Of Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests @https://sanders-sthetis-and-fics.tumblr.com

There wasn’t much that Logan Berry hated. 

He didn’t enjoy being wrong but was getting better at admitting it. He got annoyed with ignorant people but found ease in educating them. He often found himself frustrated whenever he got worked up and emotional but knew that there were times it was necessary. He was angry when someone directed a hurtful joke towards his friends but calmed when he saw how easy it rolled off of them.

What he hated was when someone told him he was wrong. Not about something he had said, but that /he/ was wrong. 

For once in his life, Logan bit down on his tongue as his chest swell with anger and hatred. He knew there had been a reason he didn’t want to spend time with his parents. It wasn’t a secret that Logan was practically living with his childhood friend Virgil and his older cousin Remy. He hadn’t stepped foot into his parents’ house in months so why had he shown up now? Because he promised Patton. 

Sweet Patton, the one who wished for nothing but that Logan could have a good relationship with his parents. Patton, who had offered to come along with him. He should have said yes.

"I can't believe you did that to your hair, Lauren."

Again with his hair. Again with that name. Logan tightened his grip on his fork, keeping quiet as his mother picked up where his father stopped. 

“Your father is right. You had such lovely hair. Though it isn't difficult to figure out who's to blame; it was that Virgil Storm’s idea, wasn’t it?” Logan's heart stopped. "He has always been just a bad influence. I don't understand why you spend time with him and those other boys." His mother continued to talk about his friends and their influence, not to mention the rumors that /must/ be going around about them. "It just isn't right that my daughter is spending all her times with boys like that."

Grinding his teeth together, Logan hissed "falsehood" under his breath before he could stop himself. Both of his parents went silent, their glares burning holes into him even though Logan refused to look up. 

"Excuse me?"

Logan knew that tone all too well. It was a warning, a hint telling him to apologize and shut up. But perhaps he had been spending too much time with friends because he kept talking. "My haircut wasn't Virgil's idea. It was mine. He encouraged it because it was what I wanted. He cares about me. They all do."

"Don't you realize how you look? You look like a boy, Lauren-."

Logan's head snapped up, his eyes matching glare that his parents were still giving him. "I am! I am a boy!" He yelled, pushing himself up from his chair, the fork he was holding now ringing as it dropped to the floor. His chest was searing with hatred, but underneath that, he was trembling with fear and panic. He hadn't planned on them finding out like this. He hadn't planned on ever telling them. Just two more years of high school, than he was leaving this town with the other three and he would never have to see his parents again. They weren't supposed to know.

Sparing a glance at his parents, Logan could feel his eyes water. They were never accepting people, and he could see it by looking at them. 

"Get out-."

"Gladly." Logan left the kitchen, picking up his bag from the floor and all but ran out the front door.

~~~

Logan couldn’t bring himself to go home. He knew Virgil was waiting for him and when he wasn’t back by the time he promised, he would surely call Roman and Patton. It wasn’t like they didn’t know. Everyone knew. But he didn't want to tell them what happened with his parents. Not to mention, Logan couldn't bring himself to look at anyone right now. It was hard to breathe, and his tears were still falling. 

As he walked, Logan found himself headed to the library. It wasn't open this late, but the familiar building was still comforting. Though not as comforting as a hug from Patton with the feeling of Virgil's fingers in his hair while Roman sang would be. He dropped himself on the stairs of the library with a sigh, staring down at his phone.

All three of them had texted and called him, as well as Remy and Thomas. Logan knew he had to talk to someone. Unlocking his phone, Logan typed out a text with shaking hands and hit send before he could stop himself. 

Shortly afterward, a car pulled up by the sidewalk, the window rolling down so Remy could lean out of the window. “Logan! Get in, babe, I’m taking you home.” Even though Logan still had a few tears in his eyes, he couldn’t help but smile at the other. Pulling himself up, Logan opened the passenger door, tossing his bag inside before climbing into the car. They sat in silence for a moment before Remy turned to look at him. “What the hell happened to you, Logan?” Their tone was so gentle, filled with worry that brought more tears to Logan’s eyes. Logan wanted to see Patton, Roman, and Virgil but he needed to talk to someone else first. 

It wasn't like they didn't understand. They all faced hatred, but this was different. He needed to talk to someone who understood in a different way. 

"I-I told them," Logan mumbled, bring his hand up to rub at his cheek. Remy was quiet for a moment before resting a hand on his arm. "Babe... are you okay?" They whispered. Questions questions questions. Logan was almost sick of them, but he knew what Remy meant. So he nodded. Remy leaned over and pulled Logan into a hug, resting their cheek on top of his head as they rubbed his back. “They didn’t... hurt you, did they?” Remy was open about being nonbinary, but it was only after years of being hurt by people who didn't accept them. That was the last thing they wanted for any of the kids that spent time at their home.

Logan sniffled and shook his head. “N-No. They just gave me that look. I’m not going to be allowed back in that house. Not that I want to go back. But I can’t stay with you and Virgil until we graduate. Not to mention my things-.”

"Logan, stop.” Remy shook their head, tightening their grip on the panicking boy. “One, if they can’t be decent enough to love you as who you are, then fuck them. They don‘t deserve you.” They pulled back to look down at Logan, smiling at him. “And second, you think we‘re gonna let you leave? I’m not putting you out like that and Virgil would go to hell and back for you. As for your things, we can take care of that. Now, can I take you home?”

Could he handle seeing the others, is what Remy really meant. Did Logan have it in him to see them, knowing they were probably waiting in the living room for them to return. Patton's probably curled in a tight ball on the couch with his glasses pushed up in his hair because he's been crying. Roman draped a blanket over Patton before settling on the other couch, nervously chewing at his nails while trying not to be noticeable. Virgil's pled on the chair, watching Thomas occasionally stand to pace back and forth just because he couldn't sit still. They needed him and he needed them. So Logan rubbed away any stray tears from his face and nodded. 

~~~

When the door open, Remy was the first one inside. The four shot up, questions moments away from leaving their lips when they raised their hand to stop them. The four of them lowered themselves back down to their seats, waiting for Remy to explain. 

"He's okay. He was out by the library when I picked him up." 

Patton frowned, gripping the blanket tightly. Why was Logan out there? 

"Where is he, Remy?" Virgil was the first to speak up, his eyes locked on his cousin. 

"Logan is outside. He wanted me to talk to you first before he comes inside. He had a long night, and he’s not comfortable doing into detail right now." They all nodded, even though that only made them worry more. 

Remy sighed, leaning against the wall. "Right now, all you need to know is that he didn't have a good time at his parents. Tomorrow he might explain what happened, but more importantly, we'll be going back tomorrow, pack his things." They looked up at Virgil, pressing their lips together. "He's been staying here long enough. We're moving all his things here."

Anxiety worked up Virgil's throat, tears stinging his eyes. Logan basically lived with them already, so what happened with his parents to make this happen? Thomas shuffled closer to Virgil, resting his hand on the anxious teen's shoulder before looking up at Remy. "Can we see him?" 

Remy was quiet, glancing around at the group of boys before nodding. They turned back to the front door, opening it and stepped outside. 

Logan came inside, his eyes low and his fingers messing with the straps of his bag. Roman was the first to move. He kept slow, not wanting to send his friend into another panic. "Hey, nerd," Roman spoke softly, offering him a small smile. Logan barely glanced up at his friend when he dropped his back and fell into Roman's arms. One by one, the others joined the hug, doing anything they could to sooth Logan. 

They managed to shift back to the couch, Logan settled in the middle. Remy left again shortly after with Thomas, taking the teen home as well as giving the others some time together.

Logan didn’t talk about the dinner and none of the others pressed for answers. At one point, they left the couch and piled into Logan’s room, changing before laying down. Patton had his back pressed against the wall, Logan curled next to him with Roman on his other side. Virgil set his phone on the nightstand, low instrumental music played as he crawled into the bed. He tucked himself between Roman and Logan, resting his head on Logan’s stomach. They laid there, one by one falling asleep in the comfort of each other.


End file.
